d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlet Scarab
Scarlet Scarab Richard Connors was a would-be super-science inventor and graduate student whose father was famed Egyptologist, Dr. Thomas Connors. Dr. Connors had discovered a stone artifact with unusual properties and brought it back to the museum stateside for further examination. One night in his office, he was killed by a would-be thief hired by someone who knew the true origin of the Scarab Stone - it had been created by Egyptian sorcerers to enhance guardians for a Pharaoh's tomb and treasures. Dr. Connors was able to put up enough of a fight that the security guards heard a commotion, and the thief was unable to abscond with the stone. Later, Richard Connors went by his father's office to pick up some of his effects. While at the crime scene, he became oddly fascinated by the stone his father had apparently been examining before his death. Reading the translated inscription while touching the stone, he was physically transformed: his blonde hair turned to an unnatural black and his eyes glowed intensely red; he had added about 4 inches of height and 30 pounds of mass. He became supernaturally strong, fast, and durable, able to leap great distances and cling to surfaces. The transformation did not go away for an entire day, allowing Richard to experiment with his new abilities, but also requiring him to call off from his classes and appointments, and avoid being seen. When he realized the change wasn't permanent, he went back and took the Scarab Stone from the museum, determined to catch the thief who killed his father. He finished up the designs on some non-lethal weaponry he had been creating for a design project, adding a force bolt setting in addition to the paralysis beam, and took on the responsibilities of possessing the Scarab Stone's powers. PL 10 (PP 150) Combat and Saves: Initiative: +22 (Dex +10; Improved Initiative +12); Defense 22 (Uncanny Dodge; Dodge Focus +5; Flat-Footed: 17); Spd: 50 MPH, FPR: 500; Attack +12; Saves: Fort +8, Reflex +10, Will +6, Toughness +8 (Knockback 4/2 (Flat)) Str: 26/14 (+8/+2); Dex: 30/14 (+10/+2); Con: 26 (+8/+2); Int: 16 (+3); Wis: 14 (+2); Cha: 16 (+3) Skills: Acrobatics 5 (+15); Computers 2 (+5); Craft: Electronic 5 (+8 ); Craft: Mechanical 5 (+8 ); Disable Device 5 (+8 ); Knowledge: Physical Sciences 3 (+6); Knowledge: Technology 5 (+8 ); Notice 4 (+6); Search 2 (+5) Feats: Acrobatic Bluff; Ambidexterity; Dodge Focus +5; Elusive Target; Improved Aim; Improved Initiative +3; Instant Up; Move-By Action; Power Attack; Precise Shot +2; Quick Draw +1; Takedown Attack +2; Uncanny Dodge Powers: *'Device +12' (ETL): The Scarab Stone Enhanced Dexterity +16; Enhanced Strength +12; Enhanced Constitution +12; Leaping +5 (Running 1550; Standing 775; High 387); Speed +3; Super-Movement: Wall-Crawling (Full Move Rate); Super-Strength +5 (Light: 4.9 tons; Medium: 9.8 tons; Heavy: 14.7 tons; Max: 29.4 tons) *'Devices +8' (ETL): Scarab Stunners Paralyze +8, Extras: Autofire +1; Ranged +1; Alternate Save - Fortitude +0 Alternate Power: Blast +8, Extras: Autofire +1; Penetrating +1 Drawbacks: Normal Identity - Full Round Action to transform with Scarab Stone (typically stored at home). -4; One-Way Transformation: Scarab Stone transform physically alters appearance and lasts for 1 day. -5 Costs: Abilities - 24; Skills - 9 (36 ranks); Feats - 23; Powers - 61; Combat - 38; Saves - 4; Drawbacks - -9 Category: Powerline